


Relax

by jisungstummy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Unprotected Sex, he calls you princess, jisung loves you a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungstummy/pseuds/jisungstummy
Summary: You’d been really stressed with work lately and had been feeling really shitty about yourself, and Jisung had taken a notice to it, so he decided to help you relax in the most romantic way he could.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Relax

You come home from work exhausted, so much so that you barely register the dim lighting of the room until the scent of roses reaches your nose.

“Hey, Princess,” Jisung greets you, getting up off the couch and coming over to hug you and press a kiss to your head. 

“What’s all this?” You ask, looking up at him innocently. Jisung smiles down at you, cupping your face in his hands and pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. “I know you’ve been really stressed lately and I can tell it’s getting to you. I just wanted to help you relax.”

“Help me relax?”

“I want to love you. You deserve it.”

You could feel your cheeks heat up from his words. You had been so focused on work for the past few weeks that you hadn’t given yourself any time to yourself. You hadn’t realized how much you had missed being close to your boyfriend. 

“Can I help you?” He asks softly, to which you nod in response. Almost immediately, his lips are on yours in a passionate kiss and his hands are on your hips, squeezing your sides gently. You melt like putty in his hands, letting out a small whimper as he lifts you up into his arms and takes you to the bedroom. He places you onto the bed gently, helping you strip your clothes off before removing his own. Jisung pulls away slightly, only to look at you with eyes full of love. “I love you.” He then starts to trail kisses all over your body, hoping to show how much he really did.

“J-Jisung…” his name falls from your lips like a prayer, your fingers carding through his soft hair as he kisses every part of your body, even the parts you disliked. 

“Y-you don’t have to…” You sigh, a small pout on your lips.

“I love every part of you. You’re beautiful,” he says, moving back to press his lips to yours, his hand trailing down to your core

“Jisung—oh…” Your soft protests are cut short by his lips on yours, and the moment his hand brushes your heat, your hips jolt up, feeling more sensitive to his touch than ever before, “I-I love you, Jisung…please make love to me,” you beg softly.

Oh how he had missed hearing you beg for him.

“Patience, princess.” He chuckles, gently rubbing your clit slowly to make you wet enough to take him.

You slowly feel your arousal begin to coat his fingers and squirm, your arms wrapped tightly around Jisung’s neck to hold him close to you, “I don’t have patience…just want you…”

“So eager,” he says with a light chuckle as he lines his tip up with your entrance, slowly pushing himself into you with a low groan and lacing his fingers with yours, holding your hands next to your head.

“Oh—oh, Jisung…” your moans are desperate, wanting, and you struggle to keep your eyes trained on his. You gasp as you feel his full length stretch you out slowly, “God, Jisung,” you moan breathlessly, “I’m a-all yours…”

“All mine. My princess,” he says, starting to roll his hips into yours slowly.

“Jisung!” You cry out as he thrusts in and out, squeezing his hands and staring into his loving eyes.

“So pretty, so beautiful,” he says breathily, pushing as deep into you as he can, slowly picking up his speed.

You moan his name over and over as he thrusts deep into you, nearly hitting your cervix, “Fuck, I love you,” you gasp out.

He chuckles the best he can. “I love you, baby. S-So pretty. All m-mine.”

“Jisung, I–” You cut yourself off with a breathy moan, eyes squeezed shut with pleasure as you squeeze his hands, “Jisung—oh god….”

But he knows what you want, and he’s more than happy to give it to you. “Cum for me, princess. You’re so pretty when you cum.”

You hold on for a moment longer before throwing your head back as a soft moan slips past your lips and you fall apart into a whining mess, “Jisung, Jisung, Sungie—”

Jisung presses kisses to your jaw, humming in pleasure as he continues to thrust into you, twitching as he nears his own climax.

You whimper at the over stimulation, your whole body trembling as you feel your boyfriend continue to thrust into you.

Soon enough, he’s spilling inside you, moaning lowly. “So pretty.” Once he’s finished, he tells you he loves you before stilling his hips and pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. “Feel better?”

“So much better,” You smile at him, brushing his damp hair away from your face.

He smiles and places a gentle kiss to your lips. "Do you wanna get cleaned up?”

You nod with a shaky laugh, squeezing his hand and returning his smile, “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to end smuts so i’m so sorry for the shitty ending lol I also did not reread for any errors yet.


End file.
